OS: Dix ans plus tard
by Gwen who
Summary: Il s'agit de plusieurs OS, sur des couples peu "utilisés " . Je prends des situations et des liens familiaux de ma fic "Dix ans plus tard" . Pas besoins de lire la fic pour comprendre. Venez passer du bon temps à lire. Au programme des femmes de caractère et un peu de lemon. Tous humains ! Peu être complété au fil du temps et des idées .
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à toutes !**

 **Je vous avez promis un OS alors le voici. Il est en rapport avec ma fic "Dix ans plus tard" mais pour celles qui ne l'ont pas lu, il reste totalement compréhensible !**

 **Je n'écris pas sur un couple ordinaire de l'univers Twilight et j'appréhende légèrement l'accueil qui lui sera fait !**

 **Si vous avez envie de lire des OS sur d'autres couples qui seront cités dans ce OS ou pas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des suggestions !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de mon frère jumeau, Seth avec une de mes meilleures amies, Jane. Jusque la tout va bien, me diriez vous. J'ai tout pour être heureuse, c'est vrai, mes parents sont amoureux comme au premier jour après presque quinze ans de mariage, je travaille comme styliste dans la maison de couture de ma tante Alice, le boulot de mes rêves ! J'ai une petite soeur de 10 ans, Angie que j'adore, tout comme mon frère. J'ai une famille aimante, un job de rêve et pourtant en ce moment, je donnerais tout pour être ailleurs qu'à ce mariage. La raison tient en quatre lettres : Alec.

Alec est le prénom du frère jumeau de Jane, son témoin comme je suis celui de Seth et aussi mon premier amour. Lors de notre première rencontre il y a un peu plus de dix ans, nous avions quatorze ans et il était nouveau. Tout de suite, je suis devenue amie avec sa soeur qui avait remit mon jumeau dans le droit chemin après sa rébellion, et une fois que j'étais chez eux à jouer à action et vérité, j'avais dû l'embrasser, notre premier baiser, suivit d'une longue série. Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant deux ans et il a été le premier en tout ; premier baisé, premières caresses, premier petit ami et première fois.

Mes parents bien qu'ouverts, après tout ma mère était tombée enceinte avant ses 18 ans, avaient eu du mal a accepté une relation aussi jeune. Surtout mon père, mais je lui avais prouvé que j'étais sérieuse, que mes études restaient ma priorité. La naissance d'Angie l'avait un peu adoucit et je lu avais même composé un morceau au violon. Je n'avais et je n'ai toujours pas son talent pour la musique mais il était plus que correct. Cette marque d'affection l'avait énormément touché, lui qui avant d'être prof de piano au conservatoire, était un pianiste et un compositeur renommé avant de tout abandonner pour rester avec nous, après avoir découvert l'existence de ses enfants.

Edward, notre père, ne savait pas justement qu'il était père, avant que le sien, grand père Carlisle soit promu chef de service de je ne sais plus quoi et devienne le chef de Bella, notre mère. Longue histoire !

Bref, papa avait fini par accepté ma relation avec le frère de Jane, prononcer son prénom me fait encore souffrir 9 ans après les faits.

Contrairement au premier petit ami de ma tante Leah, il ne m'avait pas trompé avec ma cousine. Difficile dans mon cas puisque la fille de mon oncle Em et de sa femme Rose n'avais que 4 ans à ce moment-là ! Mais il m'avait plaqué pour Heidi Parker, une blonde siliconnée à forte poitrine.

Non pas que physiquement, j'ai de quoi me plaindre ; j'ai hérité du vert émeraude de mon père pour les yeux et j'ai une flamboyante chevelure rousse bouclé qui représente plutôt bien mon caractère enflammé. Dire que je l'avait mal pris, serait mentir et loin de la vérité. Je l'avais très très mal pris et j'avais dû retenir Seth, pourtant pacifiste, de lui refaire le portrait. Cela s'était arranger à mon entrée en fac pour devenir styliste, contrairement à ce que nombre de mes collègues pensent, Alice m'a engagé car j'ai du talent et que je suis bonne dans ce que je fais. Mon diplôme de major de la promo et mes créations peuvent en témoigner et non parce que j'ai été pistonner.

Ca s'est arranger car je ne le voyais plus changer de filles comme il changeait de caleçon. J'ai bien profité de mes années de fac pour essayer plein de choses côté garçons et pour tenter d'oublier celui qui avait piétiné mon coeur. J'étais sortie avec Ben ,Matt ,David, Noah,Marc ( c'était décevant avec lui ), Will et avec Dimitri, le sexe avec lui était torride mais c'était un coureur, que j'ai vite plaqué avant qu'il ne devienne mon plan cul, que j'ai aussi jeté. Mais c'était vraiment un bon coup ! Je n'ai présenté aucun de ces garçons à mes parents, ma dernière relation sérieuse était avec Charlie, bizarre surtout lorsqu'on sait que le père à ma mère s'appelle comme ça, c'était plutôt gênant lors des repas familiaux.

Et puis, il y trois ans, Seth et Jane annonçaient leurs fiançailles et lors des sorties, c'était à celui qui tirait le plus la gueule entre Alec et moi. Je gagnais haut la main même si je faisais des efforts devant Seth et Jane.

Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué Leah qui s'installe à côté de moi avec son ventre bien arrondit. A 31 ans, elle attend son premier et dernier enfant, dixit elle-même. Elle a adoré s'occuper de nous et nous servir de baby-sitter comme avec Angie, mais la grossesse la rend irritable, encore plus que d'ordinaire et je plains sincèrement Allistair, son compagnon. Elle refuse de se marier, elle est trop indépendante pour ça, toujours selon elle.

-Alors, tu t'amuses bien ? me demande-t-elle.

-Tu parles, quant je pense que je vais devoir danser avec lui, je rétorque.

-Tiens, toi aussi tu es irritée, tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ? se moque-t-elle.

-Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureuse pour Jane et mon frère, depuis le temps que ça dur ces deux-là, seulement, je me serais bien passer de le côtoyer.

-C'est portant inévitable, vous faites partis de la même famille désormais, contre ma tante.

-Tu fais bien partie de la même famille que Sam et Emily, je rétorque.

C'est un coup bas, je le sais et je regrette mes paroles aussitôt, elle avait beaucoup souffert au moment de leur trahison et avait mis du temps avant de refaire entièrement confiance à un homme. Allistair en avait pas mal bavé !

-C'est différent et tu le sais, mais parlons d'autre chose, je ne suis pas ta mère ou tes autres tantes pour te psychanalyser, j'ai une question à te poser. On s'est mis d'accord avec Al, bon il n'a pas tellement eu le choix, rajoute-elle devant mon scepticisme, j'aimerais que tu sois la marraine de Paul, une fois qu'il sera né. Tu es d'accord ? me demande-t-elle soudain incertaine.

-J'en serais ravie, je réponds avec émotion.

C'est une très belle preuve de confiance qu'elle m'accorde et c'est un véritable honneur.

-Evidemment, je demanderais à Seth d'être le parrain, une fois qu'il sera revenu de lune de miel, continue Leah.

Je regarde la piste de danse où évolue mon frère et ma nouvelle soeur, enlacés dans un slow langoureux, tout comme mes parents et Alice et Jasper. Emmett lui, fait le pitre pour divertir les plus jeunes, sous le regard bienveillant mais quelque peu agacé de Rosalie, sa femme. Mes grands-parents discutent tout les quatre dans un coin et j'ai une pensée pour mamie Renée et papy Phil, ils auraient aimé voir Seth se marier, j'en suis sûre.

Le DJ me sort de mes songes en annonçant que les témoins doivent rejoindre la piste pour danser ensemble. Le moment que je redoutais le plus arrive.

Alec affiche un sourire en coin qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Carlie, me salut-il.

-Alec, je réponds froidement.

-Tu as l'air en forme, commence-t-il alors que la danse débute.

-Et toi, tu as l'air de préparer un mauvais coup, je rétorque.

-Moi ? fait Alec, mine de se vexé. Non, je suis simplement heureux de te tenir dans mes bras continue Alec avec son sourire ravageur, celui auquel je ne résiste pas et il le sait cet idiot.

Je détourne mon regard et essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose, oh, des ballons qui décorent les coins de la salle.

-Je veux simplement m'excuser pour mon comportement minable que j'ai eu à chacune de nos rencontres.

Il semble sincère, c'est étrange et pourtant c'est le Alec dont je uis tombée amoureuse.

-Quel est le piège ? je demande toujours sur la réserve.

-Il n'y en a pas, me souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille, me provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps et ce qui rallume la flamme dans mon bas ventre, qui s'était éteinte depuis si longtemps.

Il faut que je me calme, il peut très bien me manipuler. Je passe le reste de la danse et de la soirée dans un état second. Je monte dans ma chambre, la réception se faisant dans un hôtel de luxe de San Francisco, ville où vivent les nouveaux mariés.

Dans l'ascenseur, je croise Alec, encore et toujours lui. La tension est palpable et avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, il fond sur mes lèvres. Le baiser est sauvage, remplie de notre passion refoulée depuis presque une décennie. Il y a toutefois une pointe de tendresse. Je n'essaye pas de le repousser, je n'en ai pas envie. Il force le barrage de mes dents et sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche où elle commence un ballet érotique avec la mienne.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous calme un moment, juste le temps de demander à l'autre :

-La tienne ou la mienne ? Il hoche des épaules de répondre d'une voix rauque.

-La plus proche.

La sienne l'est et à peine étions nous entrer, toujours en nous embrassant, qu'on commença à se déshabiller.

Ma robe partie la première, très vite rejointe par sa chemise et son pantalon. Nous étions tout les deux en sous-vêtements, enfin plutôt caleçon pour lui et en string pour moi, son regard coula sur moi et je me sentais déjà mouillée pour lui. En d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais caressé, sucer et il aurait fait pareil avec moi mais un besoin presque bestial me consumait et je n'avais qu'une hâte, le sentir bien dur en moi.

Je n'eux pas besoin de parler avant qu'il n'arrache le dernier rempart de dentelle qui cachait mon sexe. Je fis pareil et je déglutis péniblement devant son sexe dressé et dur comme un roc.

-Je te veux maintenant, je le suppliais et il me prit contre le mur après avoir enfilé un préservatif, mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, je poussai un soupir de contentement, avant qu'il ne se retire pour mieux revenir.

-Putain, grognai-je, plus vite, et il exauça mon voeux.

Bientôt les parois de mon vagin se resserrèrent autour de son membre et il se déversa en moi. Il dû me retenir, mes jambes refusaient de me porter.

-C'était bon, très bon, me dit-il en m'accompagnant sur le lit.

Nous refîmes plusieurs fois l'amour, avec tendresse, passion, lentement, brutalement.

-Carlie, épouse moi, me demande Alec au petit matin. J'ai fais le con, je sais mais épouse moi.

-Je croyais que c'était généralement les femmes qui faisaient ce genre de demandes après une nuit d'amour torride, je rigole.

-Je t'aime, épouse moi, me demande-t-il pour la troisième fois.

-Je t'aime aussi et oui je veux devenir ta femme.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, la suite n'appartient qu'à nous...

 **Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos suggestions en commentaires !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **21/10/2017.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou, bonjour a toutes ! Merci à larosesurleau, Laetitia38, xTenShiax, MaZelle Tornade pour leur commentaire sur le précédent OS.**

 **Voici un OS, sur un couple peu publié. Je sais que c'est court et rapide mais c'est ma volonté.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Je suis un peu une exception dans mon genre, surtout dans ma famille. Je m'explique, je m'appelle Angela, dite Angie et je suis la petite dernière de ma fatrie. Je dis"petite dernière" car mon frère et ma soeur, Seth et Carlie ont quinze ans de plus que moi. Ils sont tout les deux mariés depuis vingt ans à une soeur et un frère, des jumeaux eux aussi. Vous voyez le genre. Mes parents sont amoureux comme au premier jour et c'est super ! Sauf qu'à vivre dans ce surplus d'amour, parce que soyons honnêtes, mes tantes et mes oncles, mes grands parents et mes frères et soeurs sont super, méga amoureux de leur moitié et avec le nombre, parfois impressionnant d'enfants qu'ils ont eu . Seth et Carlie sont les plus vieux et je suis au milieu, ça vous donne une idée plus précise ? Toujours pas ?

Dans ce cas, ma tante Rosalie et son mari Emmett ont 2 enfants tout comme Alice et Jasper, cela reste raisonnable surtout que pour le dernier couple,ils ont découvert les joies d'une grossesse surprise à presque 40 ans ! Jacob et Nessie, le parrain de Seth et Carlie et la cousine de mon père ont trois enfants. Mon frère et ma belle soeur ont des jumeaux, tout comme ma soeur et mon beau-frère. Leah, la dernière de mes tantes, et Allistair, son compagnon, ont deux enfants. Comprenez que je frôle l'overdose ! Nous sommes toujours très nombreux aux réunions de famille ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne veux pas ajouter quiconque au tableau.

J'adore les enfants, les adolescents, je suis prof de littérature après tout ! dans un lycée. Ce qui fait que la veille de la rentrée scolaire qui est aussi la veille de mes trente ans, je me retrouve seule à une fête organisée par une de mes meilleures amies, prof elle aussi de littérature et qui répond au nom de Clara. Elle est très gentille mais aussi follement amoureuse d'un prof de math, Danny Pink ! Je n'en peux plus de de ce surplus d'amour ! Ce qui fait aussi que je suis la seule célibataire de ma famille mais c'est comme ça ! Je ne m'en plein pas d'ailleurs. Seulement Clara en a marre de me voir célibataire, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il y a plein d'avantage à être célibataire comme une vie sexuelle diversifiée, pas que la mienne le soit tant que ça, j'ai le lit pour moi toute seule, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne si ce n'est qu'à moi-même, je ne suis pas obligée de cuisiner, de m'épiler et par dessus tout, je déteste la St Valentin, pas obliger d'offrir quoique ce soit durant cette fête purement commerciale.

Donc je me trouve à cette fête avec ma meilleure amie qui s'impatiente parce que son fiancé à du retard. Il devait passé prendre un ami qui se trouve être le nouveau prof de maths. Mesdames prof de littérature et messieurs prof de mathématiques, extrêmement cliché, j'en conviens.

-Clara, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fait un coup pareil, je cris pour couvrir le bruit autour de nous. J'en ai râle le bol des super amis de Danny, je suis très bien célibataire !

-Le message est clair ! rigole un type qui vient d'arriver. Je suppose que tu es Angela ? Demande-t-il en me tendant la main, tout sourire. Je le déteste déjà ! Quoique... Non, il a beau avoir le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu, pourtant, j'ai une famille a vous filez des complexes !

-Laisse moi deviner, je reprends, tu es le nouveau prof de math ? J'aime pas les maths .

-Je m'appelle Ben au fait, continu-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. J'ai envie de l'effacer de son visage.

-Diminutif de Benjamin ?J'ai un cousin qui s'appelle comme ça, passé pas très glorieux.

J'adore mon cousin et je m'excuse mentalement auprès de lui.

-Et il semblerait que malgré ton prénom, tu n'aies rien d'un ange ? rétorque-t-il.

C'est vrai que je suis plus démon que ange mais j'ai envie de le frapper. Pour qui se prend-t-il à me parler comme ça ? Il ne me connait pas. Mais reconnait que tu n'es pas mieux, me souffle ma conscience.

-Angie, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Ben, se rapproche Clara.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je réponds de mauvaise fois. Il y a trop de bruit, il est tard et je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir. Je déteste les fêtes, je suis l'opposée de ma soeur sur ce coup-là. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je sens mon téléphone qui vibre dans ma poche, c'est Carlie.

-Joyeux anniversaire frangine ! m'agresse-t-elle alors que je décroche.

Je sors pour pouvoir l'entendre correctement.

-Il n'est pas encore demain, je rigole.

-Mais si ! Il est minuit chez toi, rétorque ma soeur.

Je regarde ma montre, effectivement.

-Et il est trois heure de matin sur la côte Est, qu'est ce que tu fait éveillé ?

-C'est moi la grande soeur aux dernières nouvelles, mais pour te répondre, j'ai eu un élan de créativité. Je ne les contrôle pas d'autant plus que tante Alice me met la pression pour le prochain défilé, m'explique ma soeur.

-Je suis sûre qu'Alec sait comment te détendre, je plaisante.

-Tu n'as pas idée, il fait des merveilles avec ses doigts et...

Elle a vraiment pris d'Alice et d'Emmett.

-Sinon comment vont mes neveux ? Je l'interromps, ne tenant pas à connaître sa vie sexuelle.

-Ils vont bien, mais ils aimeraient avoir d'autres cousins, je sens les reproches mais aussi l'envie que je trouve quelqu'un dans sa voix.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! je m'exclame . Clara ne me lâche plus avec ça et vient encore de me présenter un ami de Danny.

-Angie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer. Tu as le droit de profiter, je l'ai bien fait avant de me marier avec Alec mais ça fait dix ans, il faut passer à autre chose.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire comme la famille, de me marier et d'avoir des enfants, je les vois bien assez toute la journée. De toute façon, je ne peux pas en avoir, j'avoue pour la première fois.

-Quoi ? S'exclame ma soeur au téléphone;

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, c'est pour ça que je n'essaye même pas de me mettre en couple. Qui voudrait d'une femme stérile ? Je demande ?

-Moi, retenti une voix dans mon dos.

-Oh ma chérie, je ne savais pas ! j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

-J'avais honte. Mais il faut que je te laisse, on en reparle la prochaine fois, promis. Et embrase tout le monde de ma part, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je me retourne vivement vers la voix et je suis très énervée.

-On ne t'as jamais appris qu'écouter les conversations privées c'était mal ? Je cris .

-C'est pour ça que tu es désagréable et tellement anti-tout ? me demande doucement Ben, ignorant mes cris.

-Fous moi la paix. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Nous ne sommes que des collègues.

-J'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaitre, m'avoue-t-il alors que je m'apprêtai à partir.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande en m'arrêtant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Danny et Clara m'avaient prévenu que tu avais un caractère de cochon mais ça me plait. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants et alors ? Cela ne nous empêchera pas de faire l'amour !

Je suis surprise par son culot qui je dois bien l'avouer me fait de l'effet.

-Et on peux commencer dès maintenant si on va chez moi.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? Je rétorque.

-Je le vois dans tes yeux. Les yeux ne mentent pas.

J'hésite à le suivre, d'un côté j'en ai terriblement envie, de plus cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles, mais de l'autre, je me dis qu'il se joue peut-être de moi.

-Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Ton instinct, sa réponse fuse.

Si j'écoutais mon instinct, je serais déjà entrain de lui arracher sa chemise, accrochée à ses lèvres. J'envoie un message à Clara puisque je suis venue avec elle et qu'elle repartira avec Danny. Je vois Ben en faire de même.

Il me guide jusque chez lui, où à peine la porte franchie, il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à son lit.

-J'ai envie de prendre mon temps, me murmure Ben à l'oreille, me faisant frissonné.

Il me caresse à travers mes vêtements, étant toujours très doux, mais j'ai vite besoin de plus, de sentir ses mains sur ma peau, de l'embrasser, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je lève les bras pour l'aider à faire passer mon pull fin par dessus ma tête. Je l'embrasse aussitôt fait tandis qu'il me caresse la poitrine. Je bataille à défaire les pans de sa chemise, mes doigts tremblant d'anticipation. Finalement, j'y arrive tandis qu'il déboutonne mon jean pour me toucher à travers la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement.

La suite, je la vie dans un état second où tout n'est que caresse, plaisir et volupté. Nous fîmes deux fois l'amour avant que je ne m'endorme dans ses bras. Je m'y sens merveilleusement bien et je suis surprise de m'y abandonner aussi rapidement dans les bras de cet homme, que je ne connais finalement pas.

Je me réveille au son du réveil, Ben ayant disparu du lit et je pris peur. Mais je me rappelle que je suis chez lui, il n'est donc pas très loin. Je me lève, m'habille par la même occasion et je suis le bruit que j'entends et j'arrive dans la cuisine où Ben prépare le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour belle endormie, me sourit Ben.

-Bonjour, je réponds simplement et son sourire s'efface.

-Tu regrette n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il.

Je le regarde surprise avant de répondre.

-Non, bien sûr que non et toi ? J'ai peur d'entendre sa réponse.

-Non ! s'empresse-t-il de répondre. Tu es la meilleure nuit de ma vie mais j'espère que ce n'est que la première d'une longue série. J'ai juste pris peur lorsque tu es arrivée dans la cuisine.

-Je ne suis pas du matin, je m'excuse;

Après avoir déguster le petit-déjeuner, je le quitte pour rentrer chez moi et me changer avant la rentrée de cette après-midi. Je n'oublie cependant pas de l'embrasser. Je suis déjà accro.

Je regarde mon portable une fois chez moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident. Avec un grand-père flic et trois membres de ma famille qui sont médecins, j'ai souvent entendu parler des dégâts que peut causer un téléphone au volant.

J'ai des messages de tout le monde, me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et un message de Clara pour savoir si la nuit était bonne. Ja sais que je vais devoir supporter son interrogatoire en salle des profs. Elle va jubiler, je le sens. Je reprends la route pour le lycée où je retrouve Ben qui m'embrasse sous les yeux ébahis des mes collègues. C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils me connaissent qu'ils me voient avec un homme. Certains m'avaient même demandé si j'étais gay !

-Je suis content de te retrouver Angie, me souffle Ben.

-Moi aussi.

Nous apprenons à nous connaitre et quelques mois plus tard, il me demande, ou plutôt, je lui demande de m'épouser, moi la célibataire endurcie. Il en est resté muet, tout comme le reste de ma famille lorsque je leur ai annoncer. Il avait raison, l'adoption existe, nous avons pu rendre heureux des enfants grâce à ça et aussi en étant famille d'accueil. Tout est bien qui finit bien, finalement.

 **Alors qu'en avez vous penser ?**

 **Il est tout chaud, je viens de finir en de le taper !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou à toutes, navrée pour la longue absence mais je devais entre temps avancer sur ma fiction longue et je dois aussi avouer que je ne savais pas trop comment aborder ce couple. J'ai pas mal cogité et voici le résultat, à peine fini d'être tapé.**

 **Ce couple avait été demandé par MaZelle Tornade et le voici...**

 **D'ailleurs Merci à larosesurleau et à Laetitia38 pour leur commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Avec Peter, nous avons eu pas mal de hauts et de bas depuis que nous nous connaissions. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a presque dix ans et au départ, rien ne nous prédisposer à nous rencontrer ou même que nous nous entendions.

Peter est arrivé au collègue où j'étais scolarisée. Il venait du Sud, du Texas plus précisément. Tandis que moi, j'avais toujours vécu à Seattle. J'étais une fille timide à l'époque, je n'avais qu'une seule amie Esme, toute aussi timide que moi mais lorsque nous étions que toutes les deux, nous pouvions passées des heures à discuter car si l'Université nous a séparée, nous nous sommes retrouvées il y a peu de temps, mais revenons à Peter.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé, c'était l'évènement du mois dans la classe. Alors puisque j'étais bonne élève, le prof l'a installé près de moi, étais-je ravie ? Pas vraiment. Il avait tout du mauvais garçon, c'était l'année avant le lycée et je voulais absolument partir avec des bases solides et je ne voyais en lui qu'un perturbateur, un grain de sable qui aller empêcher de faire fonctionner la machine bien huilée que j'étais.

Nous ne nous étions pas parlés immédiatement, nous étions voisins de table mais ma timidité et mes préjugés m'ont empêché de lui adresser la moindre parole mais en première, nous avons dû faire équipe pour un exposé et à ma grande surprise, à l'époque, il était très sérieux, intelligent aussi mais le plus étonnant, il n'avait pas l'air déçu de tomber dans mon groupe, je n'étais pas franchement la populaire au lycée.

Il ne s'était jamais moqué de moi, publiquement et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pensait de moi. Mais il s'est avéré tout à fait charmant, je crois qu'il avait senti ma timidité car il avait tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise.

Cela s'était révélé tout à fait agréable et intéressant de travailler avec lui. Nous avions eu par ailleurs une excellente note à ce devoir.

Et puis, il me demanda d'être sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année, j'étais mal à l'aise vis à vis d'Esme avec qui je devais m'y rendre en célibataire. Mais cette dernière m'encouragea à m'y rendre avec Peter. J'avais fini par céder et j'avais passé une soirée excellente. Lorsqu'il me raccompagna chez moi, il m'embrassa,d'abord sur la joue et puis à cause d'un mouvement de ma tête, sur les lèvres. D'abord choquée, j'avais bien profité et m'enhardissant, j'avais répondu à ce baiser. Nous sortions ensemble depuis ce jour.

Les années à la faculté avaient été dures tant au niveau des cours qu'au niveau de notre couple. Plus d'une fois nous avons été proche de la rupture nous avions moins de temps pour nous retrouvés, cela avait été une période difficile.

Juste avant notre rentrée en dernière année, Peter m'avait demandé en mariage, c'était une demande spontanée. Nous marchions dans la rue, profitant des derniers jours des vacances, nous avions pu profiter l'un de l'autre même en travaillant. Seulement nous y allions la journée et nous avions nos nuits et nos week-end pour nous, c'était si agréable !

Donc nous marchions et il y avait un couple de personnes âgées devant nous, se tenant par la main. Je les trouvais absolument charmant et totalement irrésistible et j'en avais fait la remarque à Peter, je lui avais dit, je m'en souviens parfaitement :

-J'aimerais qu'à leur ages, nous soyons toujours autant amoureux et que nous continuons de nous tenir par la main et de nous prouver sans cesse notre amour l'un envers l'autre.

Il m'avait répondu :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'y arriver, il faut qu'on se marie !

Pas la demande la plus romantique qui soit mais j'étais folle de joie et j'en avais pleuré. Il avait ensuite paniqué et je ris encore à ce propos.

-Quoi ? Oh merde, tu ne veux pas te marier ? Chérie, si tu ne veux pas te marier, c'est okay mais je ne pense pas que ta famille accepte que tu portes nos enfants sans que je t'ai passé la bague au doigt avant !

Mes pleurs avaient redoublé il veut m'épouser et me faire des enfants. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ? Apparemment qu'il cesse de paniquer et d'être au bord de la crise d'angoisse !

-Mais quel con, c'est pas possible ! Elle te veut peut-être pas d'enfants ou pas avec toi…

-Peter ! Arrête s'il te plais. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser et avoir des enfants avec toi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me rend heureuse.

-Mais pourquoi pleures-tu Charlotte si tu es heureuse ? m'avait-il demander.

Le pauvre ne comprenait rien à la logique féminine et il n'y comprend toujours rien !

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, idiot de mon cœur, je lui avait répondu avant de l'embrasser.

Nous avons attendu d'être diplômés avant de nous marier, c'était un petit mariage avec les quelques amis que nous nous étions fait à l'université. J'avais retrouvé Esme qui était mon témoin et Peter avait choisi un étudiant en médecine avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

J'étais diplômée mais Peter devait encore fait son internat pour être anesthésiste, moi j'allais commencer à travailler comme conseillère juridique.

On dit toujours que les mariages sont propices aux rencontres et pour le coup, « on » dit vrai. J'étais tellement heureuse pour mon amie, elle rayonnait lorsqu'elle avait tenu le bras de Carlisle pour remonter l'allée de l'église à la sortie.

D'ailleurs, ils sont mariés aujourd'hui et ils ont un petit garçons de six mois. Quant à nous, nous avions fait coup double puisque je suis enceinte de 8 mois et de jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Peter avait failli avoir un malaise à cette annonce durant l'échographie. Heureusement que mon gynécologue est Carlisle, il avait rit à la réaction de son ami mais il avait fait moins le malin à la naissance de son fils et lorsque Esme lui avait annoncé être à nouveau enceinte il y a quelques jours. Nous rigolions beaucoup de la réaction de nos hommes avec Esme.

Mais pour l'instant le moment le plus critique à savoir l'accouchement n'était pas encore arrivé.

Cependant si j'en crois la douleur qui me tord le ventre et qui me réveille d'un sommeil bien mérité, cela ne va plus tarder. Ceux qui disent qu'en fin de grossesse, les bébés bougent moins, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de jumeaux ne disent que des foutaises !

-Peter, Peter ! Je le secoue tandis qu'il dors profondément. Il se réveille en sursaut et hagard.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Charlotte ?

-Je crois que j'ai des contractions !

-Tu as des contractions ? s'exclame-t-il maintenant totalement réveillé.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire ! Je m'énerve avant d'arrêter de parler à cause d'une contraction un peu plus forte. Prépare la voiture, je prends la valise, je dis en prenant le commandement des opérations.

Il se précipite pour faire chauffer le moteur de notre voiture, tandis que je m'extirpe avec quelques difficultés du lit. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu les eaux mais au plus profond de moi, mon instinct me dit que je suis proche de ce point de rupture. Fort heureusement, la valise est prête depuis que je suis rentrée dans mon septième mois. Je la prends et j'enfile juste une veste par dessus mon pyjama et je rejoins mon mari.

-Carlisle est prêt à nous recevoir, me dit Peter tandis qu'il démarre en trombe pour l'hôpital.

Carlisle nous attendais sur le parking et je suis tout de suite prise en charge par une équipe soignante. Je perds les eaux à peine installée sur une chaise roulante qui me transporte dans une salle d'accouchement. Peter m'y rejoins moins de dix minutes plus tard alors que j'ai déjà revêtue une chemise d'hôpital. Les contractions sont de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus rapprochées.

-Je veux la péridurale ! j'hurle pendant une des contractions.

-C'est trop tard Charlotte, ton col est ouvert à 8 centimètres. Respire, me dit gentiment Carlisle pendant que Peter pâlit à vue d'œil devenant presque blafard. Je lui broie les doigts et les mains à chaque contractions, c'est à dire toutes les trois minutes environ puis toutes les deux minutes.

-Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, c'est fini ! Je l'engueule. T'es bon qu'à prendre du plaisir et c'est moi qui supporte toute la douleur !

-Chérie calme toi. En plus je sais que tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi mon cœur. Tu aimes trop mes caresses sur tes seins, ma langue que lèche tes mamelons durcis et mes coups de rein lorsque je te pénètre, me murmure Peter au creux de l'oreille et je ressens ,malgré l'instant, une vague de désir qui étrangement rend les contractions plus supportables.

-Continue de me murmurer des choses aussi scandaleuse, ça calme la douleur.

Trois heures plus tard soit cinq heures après mon entrée à l'hôpital, un petit garçon prénommé Jasper pointe le bout de son nez suivie de près par sa sœur Rosalie. A leur vue, j'ai oublié la douleur et la fatigue pendant dix minutes le temps de les tenir dans mes bras, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Peter avait encore une fois failli tourner de l'œil lorsque Carlisle lui avait proposé de couper les cordons . Son ami s'était moqué de lui après coup et nous en avions entendu parler durant des années, ce qui nous faisait toujours rire Esme et moi puisque Carlisle s'était retrouvé dans la même situation à la naissance de ses jumeaux, Alice et Edward.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude si vous avez des suggestions pour un couple ou plusieurs, n'hésitez pas!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou, merci à larosesurleau et Laetitia38 pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Laetitia38: Je suis contente que ces OS te plaise ton comme la fiction "Dix ans plus tard", je ne sais si cela se fait ou tu l'as peut-être déjà vu mais j'écris une autre fic en ce moment, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Crétin d'enfoiré de casse pied ! Je HAIS les hommes. Tous des faibles, qui dès qu'ils aperçoivent une personne du sexe supposé « faible » s'empressent de vouloir la mettre dans leur lit ! Je suis cynique mais c'est normal surtout lorsqu'on sait que mon premier amour m'a trompé avec ma cousine, ma meilleure amie. Ces deux traîtres, ils devaient bien se foutre de ma gueule.

Heureusement que j'avais Bella, ma demi sœur et Seth et Carlie, mes neveux et nièces. C'est Bella qui m'avait trouvé devant l'entrée de l'hôpital où elle travaillait et où travaillait aussi Sue, ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a réconforté puisqu'elle avait vécu une situation de rupture compliquée adolescente mais se retrouvant enceinte à à peine 18 ans. Bon depuis, elle s'est remis avec et s'est même mariée et attends un troisième enfant. C'est cool mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait revoir mon opinion sur les hommes.

Après qui j'en ai ? Après ce crétin d'enfoiré de casse pied (pour être polie) d'Alistair ! Ce mec est une vraie plaie, me faisant des avance depuis presque un an maintenant, j'admire toutefois sa ténacité, mais il n'empêche qu'il ne comprend pas lorsque je dis non. Il n'est pas lourd, en sois, il n'a eu aucun geste déplacé envers moi et heureusement sinon je lui aurait lâcher mon beau-père Charlie, policier de profession. Mais je ne suis pas intéressée. _Si tu l'es_ , me souffle ma conscience. Ta gueule la traîtresse .

C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt séduisant avec ses cheveux bruns un peu plus long que la norme et sa barbe de trois jours savamment entretenue, mais ses remarques sexistes et machos m'agacent profondément tout comme ses sourires en coin qui fait craquer la moitié de la faculté de droit et aujourd'hui a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Nous étions en pleine simulation d'un procès, je devais défendre le cas d'une jeune femme harcelée sexuellement, elle était cadre dans une grande entreprise avec un salaire à cinq chiffre lorsque son patron remarqua après une transformation physique plutôt radicale, elle avait en effet perdu quarante kilos, elle était devenue alors la proie de mains baladeuse de la part de son patron et de remarques désobligeante sur son importante perte de poids de la part de certains de ses collègues, la plupart venant de collègues masculins.

Ce cas m'avait particulièrement tenu à cœur étant une féministe confirmée et convaincue. Je ne voulais pas que les femmes dominent le monde, ce serait trop beau, mais qu'on moins on nous reconnaisse l'égale des hommes et qu'on nous paye, traite avec le même égard. Je voulais pouvoir sortir à pas d'heure sans crainte d'être violée, je voulais pouvoir m'habiller comme je l'entendais sans être traité de pute, de salope et siffler comme un chien. Je voulais un monde paritaire et égalitaire.

Je savais que son rôle était de défendre la partie adverse mais merde, il y avait mis un peu trop d'ardeur et de convection. S'il espérait me séduire avec ça, bah il est mal parti le coco.

Je sortais de la salle de cours furibonde contre lui mais contente d'avoir gagné, certains professeurs et élèves jouaient les jurés et j'avais réussi à les gagner à ma cause. Mais je maugréer contre cet abruti de macho d'irlandais d'Alistair. Il avait osé me narguer lorsque je suis passée près de lui en sortant. Crétin.

Étant vendredi, j'appelais mon amie Laura qui est en fac de médecine, pour lui demander si elle voulait bien sortir ce soir. Elle me répondit oui et nous convenons de nous retrouver à l'entrée d'un petit bar près du campus.

Je rentrai me changer et me laver. Je pris le temps de choisir un jean tendance et un top qui allait avec de couloir blanche avec une fine veste noir . Je ne passai pas trois heures sur ma coiffure puisque j'ai les cheveux coupé en un carré court. Je fis tout de même l'effort de me maquillé légèrement, une touche de mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre et le tour était joué.

Je rejoins mon amie qui me lance un énorme sourire en me voyant. Elle est aussi blanche avec des taches de rousseur que je suis mate, ayant des origines amérindienne. Sinon, c'est elle aussi une féministe convaincue, toujours à vouloir castrer les hommes dès qu'il en un qui tente quoique se soit . On se prend pas la tête ensemble et nous avons toujours de bons gros délires dès qu'une de nous deux remballe un gars un peu lourd. Je l'avais rencontré il y a deux ans, le premier jour à la fac, elle était en train de faire une crise de panique et je l'avait rassuré. Nous avions tout de suite accrocher pour ne plus nous quitter, un coup de foudre amical.

-Alors ta simulation de procès, dis moi que tu as gagné ? Me demande-t-elle après m'avoir fait la bise.

-Eh bien, disons que oui ! Contre Alistair en plus ! Je jubile.

Elle éclate de rire devant ma mine ravie, elle connaît mon histoire et aussi combien je déteste Alistair, même si je pense qu'elle a deviné qu'il me plaisait, un tout petit peu.

-Non tu étais contre lui ? Et la tension sexuelle dans la pièce était soutenable ? Non parce que déjà qu'en temps normal, c'est limite mais alors là, en pleine salle d'audience bah disons que ça devais faire des étincelles. Et tu ne l'as pas tué ? Castré ? Démolis ?

-C'est pas l'envie que m'en manquais en tout cas, je raconte pendant que nous passons commande. Une vodka citron chacune. C'est étrange, d'habitude, elle commande un whisky.

-J'ai envie de changer aujourd'hui, m'explique Laura devant mon air étonné. Allez raconte moi la suite, je veux tout savoir.

-Cela concernait une affaire harcèlement sexuelle et de sexisme, tu sais comme je suis engagée ? Elle hoche la tête, me laissant continuer. Il s'est montré à la hauteur de mes espérance, crétin et macho, je lâche la faisant rire.

-Il devait jouer son rôle d'avocat pour essayer de gagner mais, ce n'est pas pour le défendre, tu sais très bien que j'ai en horreur les macho sexistes, mais je le connais depuis que je suis gamine et oui, adolescent, surtout au collège, il a eu sa période très conne mais sinon au lycée, il s'est toujours bien comporter avec les filles, contrairement à d'autres. Ça ne devrait pas être un fait exceptionnel mais malheureusement ça l'est. C'est un crétin parfois, voire même souvent mais ce n'est pas un macho. Je suis sûre qu'il fait ça dans le but de te provoquer et tu sais pas le pire ? Tu ne marches pas, tu coures droit dedans !

-Ce n'est même pas vrai, je réponds à mon amie, bien trop perspicace à mon goût.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire qu'il ne te plaît pas, me défie-t-elle.

-Roh tu m'énerves, tu le sais au moins, j'espère ! Oui il me plaît mais il reste tout de même un crétin macho ! Et tu en connaît autre, n'est ce pas ? Brian , ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Peuh, il ne me plaît même pas ! s'écrit-elle. Et puis c'est différent.

-Ah oui et en quoi, parce que je suis certaine qu'il te plaît ! Arrête de te mentir à toi même !

-Je ne me mens pas, seulement, il n'est pas si macho premièrement et deuxièmement, contrairement à toi, moi je ne lui plaît pas en retour. Non mais tu m'as vu ?

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te dénigrer de la sorte ou je te fous un bon coup de pied dans le cul ! Je m'emporte. C'était des crétins les personnes de ton collège, tu es magnifique et si un mec ose dire le contraire, tu me l'envoie !

Laura souffre d'un cruel manque de confiance en soi, étant la cible de moqueries sur son physique plus jeune, elle était plus grande et plus carré que les autres filles de son collège mais aussi de la part des garçons, cela n'a pas renforcé sa confiance en soi, surtout qu'elle avait appris que son premier petit ami ne sortait avec elle que dans le but de remporter un pari. Depuis, elle ne se voit pas telle qu'elle est réellement. Je lui avait même fait rencontrer Alice qui est styliste. Alice est la belle-sœur de Bella et elle connaît un succès dans le monde entier. Laura avait un beau style vestimentaire, classe et mature tout en étant décontracté. Elle avait des formes là où il le fallait, Alice avait voulu faire d'elle sa nouvelle poupée Barbie. Laura avait cédé une journée avant de déclarer forfait, sa confiance en soi avait légèrement remonté mais ce n'était toujours pas ça.

-Qui doit-on t'envoyer ? Demande une voix que je connais bien. Je me retourne et je fais face à Alistair et Brian, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient amis.

-Les crétins machistes et arrogants pour que je puisse les remettre à leur place, je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me retourne un sourire narquois et son ami le regarde avec amusement.

-Je sens comme une pointe de colère dans ta voix, serais tu en train de me viser ?

-Et tu en es étonné ? Demande Laura .

-Il ne faut pas tout prendre trop à cœur, je ne faisais que mon travail.

-Si tout le monde pensait comme toi, on serait mal barré, continue mon amie.

-Oh non, encore une féministe ? Se lamente Alistair.

-Avoue que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire les femmes de caractère, poursuit-elle.

-Olala, tout doux, on passe de la prise de bec au flirt, décidément je ne comprends vraiment pas les femmes.

-Ça c'est certain puisque je ne flirt pas avec toi, je te réponds simplement. Et puis sans offense, tu ne m'intéresse pas.

-On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? Demande Brian. Autant continuer cette conversation assis.

Je regarde Laura qui a viré au rouge à la demande du jeune homme. Elle hausse les épaules, me laissant ainsi décider.

-C'est bon.

Brian s'installe à côté de Laura et en profite pour la frôler, si il ne flirt pas avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Alistair s'installe près de moi et se penche vers mon oreille pour encore plus m'agacer, cependant, je ne suis pas insensible à son souffle sur ma peau qui me donne la chair de poule. Maudis corps qui me trahi.

-T'es vraiment en colère ou c'est juste une façade pour déclencher nos petits joutes verbales ?

-T'es vraiment pas croyable, je réponds, énervée.

-Merci, sourit-il.

A mon plus grand malheur, ils restent toute la soirée et j'en reviens à regretter la proposition de ma meilleure amie, qui lance des piques à tout le monde. Elle n'est pas à l'aise dans un premier temps et c'est son moyen de défense. Je lui envoie un message discrètement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle plaît à Brian. Je ne veux pas dépendre d'un homme mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne veux pas voir ma meilleure amie heureuse, elle le mérite.

Je finis la soirée légèrement éméchée, j'ai peut-être bu un verre ou deux en trop pour éviter de penser à l'homme qui partageait ma banquette. Laura est rentrée, accompagnée par Brian, qui s'est révélé plein d'attention envers mon amie, discutant avec elle et il avait même repoussé une jeune femme.

Alistair s'est proposé pour me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi. Arrivés à mon appartement, je l'ai invité à monté, terrible idée j'en conviens et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je le trouvais moins insupportable que cet après-midi et je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est qu'à peine la porte franchi, je me suis littéralement jetée sur lui. Vraiment, je me suis jetée sur ses lèvres et je l'ai embrassé avec passion et sauvagerie. D'abord choqué, il n'a pas répondu avant de répondre avec une ardeur aussi vive que la mienne.

-Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends de pouvoir goûter tes lèvres, mais j'avais trop peur de prendre ta main dans mon visage ou de me faire émasculer, déclare Alistair lorsque nous nous écartons pour reprendre notre souffle.

-Tu m'énerve toujours autant, que cela soit clair mais j'ai envie de baiser.

-Ah non, je ne vais pas te baiser, je vais te faire l'amour et tu vas sentir la différence, dit-il avant de m'embrasser et de me caresser la poitrine à travers mon top.

Je passe mes mains en retour sous son T-shirt, sentant ses muscles sous ma peau. Nous nous embrassons pendant un moment, lui délaissant parfois mes lèvres pour mon cou, le haut de ma poitrine. Je lève les bras pour faire passer mon top par dessus ma tête, il atterrit par terre et je surprends le regard d'Alistair sur ma poitrine, cachée par une fine couche de dentelle blanche. Je rigole devant son air béat.

-Les hommes et la poitrine, je n'ai jamais su ce que vous trouviez chez cette partie anatomique.

-Tu as la poitrine la plus parfaite que j'ai jamais vu, tu es magnifique, sublime Leah, murmure Alistair d'une voix rauque de désir.

A partir de cette instant, tout alla très vite, le reste de nos vêtements s'éparpillant par terre sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous nous caressions, découvrant le corps de l'un et l'autre. Il me mena un première fois jusqu'à l'orgasme lorsqu'il inséra un doigt puis un deuxième à l'intérieur de moi, il avait d'abord joué avec mon clitoris, me torturant délicieusement.

-Je… je te veux en moi maintenant, je bégayai après cette déferlante de plaisir .

Il s'exécuta,mettant un préservatif et se plaçant à mon entrée avant de s'enfoncer lentement. Je gémis de plaisir, heureuse d'être comblé par sa présence. J'apprécie qu'il prenne son temps, n'ayant pas coucher avec un homme depuis un moment. Il se retire presque entièrement avant de donner un coup de rien plus puissant. Je gémis à chaque poussé. Il glisse une main entre nos deux corps, appuyant sur ma petite boule de nerf, me faisant jouir presque aussi, il étouffe mes cris avec un baiser. Il vient peu de temps après moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille pleine de courbature au côté d'Alistair et je me mets à paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai couché avec lui et… et je n'aurais pas dû !

-Leah tout va bien ? Tu sembles bizarre, s'inquiète Alistair.

Je me lève et me précipite dans la salle de bain, où je m'enferme, je me regarde dans le miroir. Ma tête est affreuse, mes cheveux courts partent dans tout les sens et mon mascara a coulé. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage pendant qu'il tambourine à la porte.

-Vas t'en , part !

-Pas avant de savoir comment tu vas ? Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?

-Oui , part, va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir .

Quinze minutes plus tard, n'entendant plus de bruit dans l'appartement, je sors de ma cachette et je pousse un cris de surprise lorsque je vois Alistair assis sur mon lit, tout habiller.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, je t'avais dit de partir, je l'agresse.

-Leah, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je ne sais qui est le crétin qui t'as fait avoir aussi peu confiance en la gente masculine mais ce n'était qu'un imbécile. Nous ne partons pas tous, le lendemain matin, surtout après avoir fait l'amour à la femme la plus merveilleusement chiante qui existe . Mais ça tombe bien parce que j'adore ton caractère de cochon. Et si tu veux, on peux sortir ensemble, aller au cinéma, s'engueuler parce que je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de dispute et puis voir où ça nous mène. Parce que c'est un secret pour personne que tu me plais.

Je reste bouche-bée un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. La perspective est séduisante sortir avec Alistair, s'engueuler et surtout se câliner, passer du temps avec lui. Oui, la proposition est définitivement séduisante.

-Oui, essayons mais tu es au courant que tu vas souffrir ? Que tu risques d'en avoir rapidement marre de moi ?

-Oh crois moi lorsque je te dis que je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser partir, je cherche à attirer ton attention depuis bien trop longtemps.

C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas lâché car aujourd'hui alors que j'assiste au mariage de mon neveu Seth, onze ans plus tard, je suis enceinte de notre premier et sans doute dernier enfant ! Enfin je dis ça mais je ne pense pas pouvoir résisté aux charmes de mon compagnon.

Laura et Brian se sont mariés et ont eu deux petites filles. A la fin de leur étude de médecine, ils ont quitté Seattle pour Chicago où ils vivent toujours. Nous les voyons encore de temps en temps mais avec nos professions prenantes et nos vies de famille, ce n'est pas toujours simple. Car je suis avocate et je n'ai toujours pas abandonné la cause féministe puisque je suis spécialisé dans les droits de la femme. Alistair est lui un avocat pénal, ce qui nous évite en générale de nous retrouver à plaider face à l'autre et ainsi toute forme de conflit d'intérêt, pas comme la fois où pendant deux mois, nous ne pouvions plus vivre ensemble à cause d'un important procès, j'étais retourné vivre avec Charlie et maman.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou à toute !**

 **Merci à Laetitia38 et MaZelle Fanny pour leur review sur le précedent chapitre.**

 **Me revoici avec un OS qui devrait te faire plaisir MaZelle Fanny, il est tout chaud, je viens à peine de le terminer.**

 **Laetitia38: Merci beaucoup, je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, ressentant exactement la même chose. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

 **Je n'avais pas précisé sur le précedent OS, mais le thème abordé, le féminisme est très important pour moi et comme certaines ont du le remarquer, il est plutôt récurrent dans mes histoires. C'est quelque chose qui me touche particulièrement, étant une féministe affirmée .**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je connaissais Emmett Cullen depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas qu'une expression, c'est réellement cas. Pour faire simple, ma mère Charlotte et mon père Peter étaient amis avec sa mère Esme et son père Carlisle. Petite, je poursuivais les garçons, c'est à dire Emmett et Edward Cullen et Jasper, mon jumeau à l'aide de ma meilleure amie, Alice, la sœur d'Edward et d'Emmett.

Nous passions de nombreuses soirées en été, ensemble, comme une grande famille. Ce qui est vrai en quelque sorte parce que Carlisle et Esme sont nos parrains et marraines à Jasper et à moi. Mais tout à changer il y a trois ans lorsque nos parents sont morts dans un accident de la route pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Jasper et moi avions treize ans à cette époque et chacun à vécu son deuil à sa manière. Jasper s'est renfermé sur lui même jusqu'à ce qu'Alice réussisse à le faire sortir de sa coquille. Quant à moi, je me voilais la face, je suis restée longtemps dans le déni et je crois que j'y suis toujours.

Carlisle et Esme nous avaient recueilli puisque nous n'avions pas d'autre famille. Ça m'allait bien, je n'avais pas à déménager trop loin et je connaissais déjà ceux avec qui j'allais vivre et plus important, je les considérais déjà comme ma famille. J'ai toujours été très proche de ma famille. Ma mère était tout pour moi et mon père aussi, ils étaient avec mon frère, les trois personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je me suis encore plus rapprochée de mon frère après ce drame et encore plus éloignait des pestes de notre collège de bourges, on ne va pas se mentir. Mes parents gagnaient très bien leur vie et c'est aussi le cas de nos tuteurs.

Depuis lors, les premiers qui essayent de toucher un cheveux de ma famille de cœur, le payer cher. J'adore Alice et sa folie, je la considère vraiment comme ma sœur tout comme je considère Edward comme un second frère mais depuis quelque temps, je perçois Emmett autrement. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord il peut faire peur, il a subi un crise de croissance importante tout comme le développement de sa masse musculaire et à seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, il est imposant mais au fond c'est un gros nounours qui aime bien faire des blagues. Son visage presque enfantin qui détonne avec le reste de son corps me fait chavirer, ses yeux rieurs peuvent illuminer ma journée. En bref, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Ça pourrait être cool si il n'y avait pas eu un seul soucis je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Pour faire simple, je peux plaisanter avec lui, le remballer lorsque ses blagues partent trop loin ( ce qui est souvent le cas) , me chamailler avec lui mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je l'aime autrement que comme un frère. Je sais, c'est pathétique et je me prétend être une femme forte, jeune femme dans mon cas mais peu importe pour le moment.

Vivre sous le même toit aurait pu être super si Emmett n'avait pas tendance à se balader seulement en caleçon, c'est super agréable pour ma vue, j'appréciais grandement le spectacle mais avec mes hormones en chaleur, j'étais souvent obligée de me calmer toute seule toute en fantasmant sur Emmett. Emmett et ses abdominaux très bien dessinés . Emmett et son regard envoûtant. Une vraie mordue je vous dis !

J'étais jalouse aussi premièrement de la relation entre Alice et Jasper parce qu'eux pouvaient s'afficher et s'envoyer en l'air avec la personne qu'ils aimaient et parce que j'aurais bien aimé avoir pareille et deuxièmement de toute ces filles qui tournent autour d'Emmett au lycée, c'est qu'il a du succès mais il n'est jamais sorti avec aucune de ces filles et ça ça me rendais toute joyeuse.

Bien que j'aime énormément ma sœur de cœur et ma mère adoptive, je ne leur avais pas parlé, cela aurait été trop gênant alors à la place, j'ai demandé si je pouvais suivre des cours de mécanique, cela me défoulais. La mécanique c'est simple, une fois les mains dans le moteur j'arrivais à ne penser à rien d'autre et c'est cela qui m'a réellement permis de faire mon deuil. Comprendre le mécanisme d'un moteur de voiture, sachant que c'est une défaillance technique qui a bloquer la direction de la voiture de mes parents, avoir cette sorte de pouvoir m'a aidé à faire mon deuil et à quitter cette phase de déni.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de passer à l'offensive, d'enfin faire comprendre à Emmett qu'il me plaît, la semaine passée c'était la saint valentin et avec cette fête, son lot de film romantique est arrivé. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai invité Emmett au cinéma après les cours, nous étions vendredi soir et j'ai prévenu Carlisle et Esme, je ne suis pas folle non plus. J'avais choisi LA comédie romantique du moment, bon le message ne serait pas très subtile mais si devant « She's the man » il ne comprend pas, je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire.

J'avais tout prévu et j'avais ravie de voir les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminaient lorsque je lui avais proposé, cela signifiait peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir !

La séance de cinéma se passa très bien, Emmett avait bien rigolé et moi aussi, il n'avait même pas ronchonnait que ça soit un film à l'eau de rose. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison et monsieur a voulu faire les choses bien, il m'a accompagné jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Je commençais à me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser lorsque la porte de la chambre des parents s'est ouverte sur Carlisle qui a demandé :

-Alors ce film ? Me coupant dans mon élan, et je vois mon père adoptif qui aborde un sourire amusé car bien sûr, j'ai senti mes joues s'empourpraient, moi qui ne rougis jamais. C'est un comble !

-C'était drôle, a répondu Emmett, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas Alice, elle aurait encore choisi un de ses films sentimentales, râle Emmett.

Visiblement le message subliminale que j'avais voulu lui faire passer n'était pas rentrer dans son cerveau ! J'ai perdu mon sourire et Carlisle a souri encore plus devant ma mine défaite, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais il m'énerve ! J'espère que lui et Esme… c'est dégoûtant d'imaginer ça et j'essaye d'effacer cette vision d'horreur de mon cerveau.

-Bon, je vais dormir, j'ai dit.

-Oui, mais je voudrais savoir quel film vous avez vu ? Peut-être que je pourrais amené Esme au cinéma, réfléchit Carlisle.

-She's the man, c'était drôle même si ça parlait de joueur de soccer ! Répond Emmett.

Mon père adoptif rigole devant la réplique de son fils tandis que moi, je rentre dans ma chambre, mortifiée. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regardé Emmett en face, en fait si mais je serais rouge de honte, heureusement que j'en avais parlé à personne avant parce que cela aurait mille fois pire. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour qu'Emmett comprenne que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je ne vais quant même pas devoir débarquer dans sa chambre pour le lui dire ? Quoique ça serait une bonne idée dans l'hypothèse où il ressent la même chose parce que dans le cas contraire, j'aurais vécu le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie et le pire c'est que je vivrai avec, il faudrait donc que je reste dans ma chambre toute la journée, que j'arrête de déjeuner à la cantine avec ma famille et… Je m'emballe, ce n'est pas encore arrivé, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu .

Je commence à me déshabiller pour me mettre en pyjama lorsqu'Emmett déboule dans ma chambre comme une furie et reste statufié lorsqu'il remarque que je suis en sous-vêtement.

-Je… je vais revenir plus tard. Euh...je ...désolé, bafouille-t-il.

Je me dépêche d'enfiler mon pyjama. Si je dois être totalement honnête avec moi-même, je suis heureuse qu'Emmett ait été troublé à ma vue. Je l'appelle pour qu'il puisse revenir, il a encore le visage rouge de m'avoir surpris en petite tenue, si j'avais su qu'il ne fallait que ça…

-Un problème Em ? Je demande, voyant qu'il ne parlait toujours pas.

-Non, tu es très belle Rose. Mais, j'ai une question… c'est … tu dois me prendre pour un débile mental et tu ne voudras sans doute pas, après une aussi jolie fille que toi peut avoir n'importe quel garçon, pas que j'ai pas confiance en moi mais tu es la plus belle fille du lycée …

-Pose moi ta question Emmett, je m'impatiente tout en souriant, il est encore plus beau et attendrissant lorsqu'il est gêné.

-Rosie, je sais que ça pourrait faire bizarre mais après tout Lice et Jazz sortent déjà ensemble et cela n'avait pas l'air de te choquer. Bon, reprend-il après avoir soufflé un coup. Tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi, vraiment sortir avec moi ? Être ma petite-amie ?

Il me regarde en attendant ma réponse, il a une moue si craquante que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas, mais très vite, il prend les commande et passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, demandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorde bien volontiers. Sa langue et la mienne virevoltent dans un balai langoureux mais nous devons nous détacher pour respirer. C'est la respiration haletante qu'il me demande :

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

-Tu supposes bien, je réponds.

-Yes ! Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! Ça me fout une de ces triques ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Tu sais comment parler aux filles, je rigole, tu es d'un romantisme.

-Je m'en fou de savoir parler aux filles, la seule qui compte pour moi, c'est toi ma Rosie Chérie.

-Je t'aime Emmett, mon nounours au cœur tendre.

-Nounours ? Est ce que ça signifie que tu es mon miel ? Que je vais te dévorer et te lécher tout entière ?

-Nous verrons bien mais avant, embrasse moi.

-Ce que femme veut, femme aura, mais avant une chose : moi aussi je t'aime Rosalie.

Il m'a effectivement embrassé et puis cela fait de nombreuses années qu'il le fait. Il faut dire qu'après bien des années ensembles, de mariage et auprès de notre famille, nous nous aimons comme au premier jour, et je crois que je l'aime davantage chaque jour. Comme dit l'adage : « Plus qu'hier et moins que demain » !

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Si vous avez d'autres suggestions pour les couples, je suis toute ouïe !**


End file.
